Candyman II Persistance
by Coelha-chan
Summary: They wouldn't give up... Not when he's a candyman!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. All named characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Friendship/ AU

So, after a very long time after the first story, I'm finally uploading this. I'm posting this chapter as a separate story because it was originally posted that way and part 1 was meant to be a oneshot. There's no need to read the first story to read this one, they're two different pieces, but it'll sure make more sense. (you can find the First 'Candyman' on my profile page)

I'll thank again my superhero and beta PSITeleport. This was written just for fun.

* * *

**Candyman II - Persistence**

Lunch break started precisely at a quarter after noon. Sakura made her way out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard, then headed toward the long table where her friends were sitting. She placed her tray onto the table with a plastic _thunk_.

"Why are we eating out here, again?" she asked.

Ino took a bite of her celery. "To keep our eyes on _him_."

Sakura sat down and followed Ino's gaze to another long table that was occupied by a group of seniors, including one Shikamaru Nara. "You guys haven't given up yet? Didn't you see him with that foreign girl, like, yesterday?"

"We refuse to give up until we're positive they're together," explained Tayuya, who had just arrived. She took a seat as well.

Sakura gave her a dubious look. "How much more evidence do you need? It's pretty obvious that there's _something_ between them."

"That _something_ was absolutely nothing," said Ino. "All they did was go to the cafeteria together. It needs to be more significant if I'm going to be convinced."

"Me, too!" Shiho said, dragging her fork through her mashed potatoes. "It wouldn't be fair for that girl to get Shika. She barely just moved here!"

"You know, she does have a point," said Tenten, which made Sakura stare are her in disbelief.

"You're kidding me. What happened to all your good sense, huh?"

She bared feral teeth. "Maybe I want a piece of the Candyman, too."

They went back to quietly observing Shikamaru as he leaned back in his chair, took off his glasses, and slipped the glasses into his shirt pocket. He thoughtlessly brushed a hand over his hair and sighed, then snapped his chopsticks apart so he could start eating.

"It's too much sex appeal for just one guy," said Tenten.

"Ain't that the damned truth," said Tayuya. "Every move he makes is just so..." She growled and bit into a knuckle. "I mean, break me off a piece of that, right?"

"Would you get a load of that traitor!" Ino hissed in a low tone. They glanced over to where she was pointing and saw Hinata, carrying her lunch tray and walking side-by-side with Temari.

The foreigner was dressed the same annoying way as yesterday; that is to say, the way she worked that uniform still put all the other girls to shame. Sleeves rolled up, tie loose and dangling, not nearly enough buttons closed to keep her D-cup breasts under control, skirt much shorter than the regulation two-inches-above-the-knee. The skirt swished around her thighs as she passed, and the girls caught a glimpse of the teeny, tiny red bows in the back of her long, white socks.

Temari parted ways with Hinata at the seniors' table, but not before giving her a smile and a wave good-bye. Hinata waved back, then turned toward the rest of the girls. But when she saw the looks she was getting from her friends, and visibly wilted under the intensity of their glares. She stumbled a bit, barely made it to the table without tripping before sitting down beside Tenten.

"Wh-why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"You bloody traitor!" Tayuya said. "How can you be friends with that foreigner?"

Hinata reddened. "Sh-she's in the advanced biology club with m-me-"

"Does that mean you have to _talk_ to her?" said Ino.

"We were going over a p-project. She's actually k-kind of nice. And clever."

Before anybody else could comment on that, Shiho made an announcement on the edge of desperation. "Look where she's sitting!"

They looked. She had gotten comfortable on the seat right next to Shikamaru, and Sakura immediately started in on a triumphant_ I told you so_. But Ino cut her off with a flash of her pink, perfectly manicured nails.

"Shut it, Forehead. They're classmates."

"Yeah. Right. You do realize that you're certifiably insane."

She ignored that. "What was she eating, Hyuuga?"

"Hamburger, chips and a coke…"

Ino barked out a nasty laugh. "Good luck with _that_, foreigner. It'll be cellulite city in no time."

Sakura laughed, too, but with genuine mirth. "Not for a few years. Did you get a look at her legs?"

Shiho kept shooting worried looks back over her shoulder at Shikamaru and Temari. "Somebody has to do something!" she said. "She can't keep sitting there. Not next to _him_!"

"Quiet," Tenten said. "They're talking."

They turned their attention back to the senior table, watching as nonchalantly as possible as Shikamaru leaned over to murmur something in Temari's ear. Then his face broke out in a smile, and Temari grinned back.

"Damn," Sakura said. "He's so handsome."

Tenten nodded. "Very."

"So, what does he need her for? There are six eligible females sitting right here." Tayuya banged the table with her fist. "It's not fair for that bimbo to bogart the Candyman. Not fair!"

When Tayuya finally quieted down, Ino made an announcement.

"Ladies, I'm going in."

Hinata's eyes widened. "What..." She swallowed. "What are you going to do?"

"Break their little party up."

She got to her feet and smoothed out her uniform, arranging her pleats and flipping back her hair. Then she lifted and mashed her boobs to, apparently, get the most mileage out of her meager cleavage.

"She can't do this," Hinata moaned. They fixed their eyes on her back, watching her march over to the table and stop right in front of Shikamaru. He didn't seem to notice her presence.

"Oh, Shikamaru..." she sang, trying to get his attention.

"Ino?" he looked up at her and frowned.

"You know, I was thinking…" She gave a seductive toss of her bangs. "It's been such a long time since you spent some _quality_ time at my house. Remember how close we used to be? And Dad has been complaining that you never show up for Guy's Night with Uncle Shikaku anymore." She pouted, pushing out a glossy lip. "We have to do something about that. What are you up to after school today?" She shot a challenging look to Temari, who only gazed back as though she were some kind of alien.

Shikamaru blinked slowly, then spoke like he was talking to a four-year-old. "Well, I have hockey practice after school. And don't you have track?"

brought Ino to a screeching halt, but she did her best to recover with a innocent little grin. "Right. Track. I forgot about that."

"Ditching is a no-no," Temari said, managing to sound even more patronizing than Shikamaru. She widened her eyes, like she was educating Ino about something she'd never considered before. "They'll probably send home a letter to your Daddy."

"And if that happens he might cut your allowance!" said Deidara, another senior.

"I guess that's true," Ino said, between her teeth. She didn't know who she was more pissed at: Temari or Deidara. "I'll call you later, then, Shikamaru."

She hustled back to her table, under the curious gazes of the other girls. Tayuya took note of the look on her face, and ventured a reluctant, "How did it go?"

Ino yanked her tray off the table. "Not quite like I was hoping, if you must know." She gazed off at the seniors, chewing her bottom lip, then gave a decisive nod. "But I think I have another plan. Meet me outside the girls' locker room after gym."

o.o.o

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked. They were following Ino down the narrow alley that passed behind the school, along the south wall of the locker rooms. The building was flanked by tall, leafy trees, and behind it was the school's back-door neighbor, some kind of stationary company.

"You'll see," she said, and she slipped in between the trees and the brick building.

"Do we really ha-have to go in there?" Hinata shivered a bit, watching Ino work her way into the tiny crevice. "Gym clothes don't really cover anything. What if there's a poisonous bug..." She gestured to the uniform they were all wearing: a white t-shirt with the school's crest, red shorts, white socks and sneakers.

Ino gave her what was probably supposed to be a reassuring smile. "I promise, you're going to see something that will make this all worth it. Now, woman up and get in here!"

Hinata trembled, but obeyed. She followed Ino inside, and so did Sakura, Shiho, Tenten and Tayuya. They walked single-file through the tiny but dense little forest until they came to a tree that was bowed over, its long, wide trunk growing right up alongside the building. Ino examined the tree, then rubbed her hands together and grabbed the trunk. A moment later, she was scaling it like some kind of monkey.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked, anxious. "Whatever you do, don't fall. You'll be dead meat!"

"Have a little more confidence. In a few minutes you're all going to be worshiping me."

To demonstrate this, she made a fist and punched the edge of an old, painted-over window shutter. It came loose easily, and she was able to pry the pane open.

"Ino!" Sakura caught the triumphant smile on her friend's face as she peeked through the window. "Is that the boy's locker room?"

"Come up here and find out, Forehead."

"Gym classes are over," Tayuya said, thoughtfully, "so the boys must be showering..." All at once, it hit her. "Shikamaru!"

Ino's smile was now positively radiant.

"I can't believe it!" Sakura laughed. "Ino, you are one dirty heifer!"

"What are we waiting for?" Shiho pushed past the girls and started climbing the tree. "Shikamaru's in there!"

Tayuya followed suit, and so did Sakura. Hinata, however, seemed less than thrilled with the idea. "Tenten-san, do we really have to climb this?"

Tenten grabbed her shoulders. "Of course you have to! Don't you want to see the boys, Hinata? Huh? Don't you?" She began to shake her, rather violently. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nuh-nothing!" She was clearly about to cry. "I just don't want to fall down, and I don't th-think spying on Shikamaru-kun is right…"

"So you're just going to let the foreigner have him, without even getting a good look?" Tayuya said. "Tenten, bring that dork up here!"

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but you're climbing the tree." Tenten started up the trunk, dragging the extremely red girl with her.

They all crushed themselves in front of the broken window and peeked inside. The locker room was already filling up with boys as they returned from their gym classes. Two long rows of benches were visible, as were the seemingly endless lockers on either side of the room.

"This is just the freshmen and sophomores," Sakura whispered. "Hasn't Guy-sensei released the seniors yet?"

"I think they're probably in hockey training. The state championship is coming," said Tayuya.

Tenten bounced a little on her toes, frustrated. "I can't see the showers from here!"

"This is the only window we could have reached," said Ino. "But I'd be surprised if they possess enough modesty to bother covering themselves while they're walking around."

"Ka...ka..." A strange squeak was coming from Hinata, and she finally forced out, "Kami-sama!"

Kiba emerged from the shower area, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He poked some younger kids as we walked to his locker, then strutted past Shino, Chouji and Sai, who were in the process of getting dressed. In one smooth move, he grabbed the end of his towel, yanked it away from his body, and whipped the three guys from behind.

Hinata squeaked again and hid her glowing face in her hands.

"Oh...my…" Tenten said, her mouth hanging open.

"What the..." Sakura, similarly agape, stared at Kiba in a dazed sort of way. "What a body..."

Tayuya elbowed Ino, who was watching with enormous eyes and her own wide-open trap. "Did you know he was hiding _all that_ in his pants?"

"I…" Ino stammered, then licked her dry lips and tried again.. "I knew he was hot, but I didn't know about…_that_."

"Wow," Sakura teased. "There's not much that leaves Ino Yamanaka speechless."

Kiba jumped on the bench to hit Sai on the head with his towel, and Shiho flushed deeply. "Look at it swing."

Tenten fairly wriggled with excitement. "No kidding. Even in sleep-mode it's, like, hypnotizing! Can you imagine all that awake and up for a crime?"

"Hey!" Ino's good humor was suddenly gone. "You're talking about my-"

"Your what?" Tenten raised her eyebrows. "You can't exactly call Kiba your boyfriend..."

"Well, he's my _something_, all right? So stop looking at him!"

Sakura laughed. "Better tell him to keep himself covered, then."

Ino huffed, but before she could say anything else she was silenced by a hyper, male shout of, "Here I come, dattebayo!" They looked up just in time to see Naruto streak out of the showers, his feet barely touching the ground as he flew by and popped Kiba on the ass with his towel in a perfectly-aimed attack.

"They are utterly shameless," Shiho said, adjusting her glasses on her face. "I wish Shikamaru-kun would hurry..."

Tayuya, however, was wearing a disturbing grin. "This is getting better by the minute."

"Hey, Hinata?" Sakura gave her a poke. "I think you should see this."

Hinata was still hiding her face, too afraid to even peek between her fingers. "Can I look now?" she whispered, nearly inaudible.

Ino's face broke into an evil smile. "You can, and you _should_."

Hinata raised her head reluctantly and peered inside the locker room. But when she saw her naked, hyperactive boyfriend fighting a towel war with Kiba, her face reddened all over again. "Naruto...kun..." she mumbled, trance-like. And then she fainted.

"Oi, Hinata!" Tenten got a hold on her before she could fall from the tree. "Hinata!" She slapped her gently on the face.

"Oh, dear," said Shiho. "Hinata passed out!"

"Geez, one peek at his thing and she's out cold," said Sakura. "I guess that relationship really is all about eating ramen."

Ino nodded soberly. "Poor Naruto. He's never gonna get any. Anyway, Tenten, we're going to leave Hinata to you. Be a dear, and make sure she doesn't fall out of the tree?"

The others seemed to agree with that and turned their attention back to the locker room.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tenten said, struggling with Hinata's dead weight. "I want to see the guys!"

They pretended to be deaf. Back in the locker room, Shino was lecturing Naruto with all the authority of a guy in his tighty-whiteys.

"Check that out," Ino murmured. "Kiba's is bigger than Naruto's."

Sakura analyzed them both as though checking for illegal contraband. "Longer, maybe. But Naruto has girth going for him. I never thought I'd say this, but that knucklehead is kind of yummy."

"You guys are looking pretty hard if you can tell a difference," said Tayuya.

"I bet Shino's is bigger," Shiho said, thoughtful, and all eyes turned to tighty-whiteys in question. But after careful observance, Sakura shrugged a shoulder.

"His underwear seems a little...roomy."

Right then, Kiba attacked him with his towel.

"Yep," said Ino, as though she'd always known it. "Kiba beats them all."

Tenten snickered. "What about Chouji?"

He was in the process of pulling his standard, uniform pants up over his faded boxers. Ino made a sound of disgust.

"We'd be better off stealing a pair of his underwear and using it as a tent when we go camping. I'm so sick of telling him to start a diet!"

Sakura gave her a sarcastic smile. "He sure is lucky to have you for a friend."

The main door of the locker room burst open, and more boys began to pile in, talking and laughing.

"Look," said Tayuya. "It's the juniors. This could be interesting."

They caught a glimpse of Rock Lee bounding through the room, already tearing off his t-shirt on his way to the showers. Sakura sighed.

"Eyebrows, ahoy," she said. "Don't tell me that's the best they have to offer."

She'd spoken too soon. Neji picked that moment to come striding into the room, followed by the new, foreign boy. Shiho pointed them out, excited, which sent Tenten into a fluster.

"Did you say Neji and Kankuro? I have to see this!" She mashed Hinata against the wall and held her in place with her body weight, then, precariously balanced, raised onto tiptoes to peek inside. "Oh, my god, they're _gorgeous_. What took them so long?"

"Must have been swimming practice," Ino said. "They're soaked."

Neji, of course, was dressed like a serious swimmer. He wore a dark blue speedo, and had pulled the gym class t-shirt on over a wet chest. Kankuro was bare except for his swim trunks.

"Look at the foreign boy's complexion," Sakura said. "He's so tan."

"He's so _hot_," Tayuya said.

Tenten nodded. "Not only that, but he's a crack-up."

Kankuro dug around in his locker for a few moments, then left for the shower area with a clean towel and some clothes. Neji opened his locker as well and peeled off his shirt.

"And Neji's the complete opposite," Tayuya said. "He has the whitest skin I've ever _seen_. How can he be that pale and be a swimmer?"

"He's not pale, he's _fair_," said Tenten. "It's not like he can get a tan in an indoor pool."

"He's like a vanilla ice cream cone," said Ino. "Is it weird that I want to lick him?"

"And his hair is so dark and shiny it makes his skin look even lighter," said Shiho, a bit enviously. "I wonder what conditioner he uses?"

Ino laughed cruelly. "Not one you've ever heard of, obviously."

Neji grabbed some things and disappeared into the shower area; moments later, Lee came running back in wearing some cherry-blossom-print briefs. Ino took one look at them and broke apart.

"Oh, my god, Sakura!" She jabbed a finger in the direction of his undies and snorted. "Now _that_ is true love. Look how close he keeps you to his 'heart!'"

Sakura's face contorted with anger. "Shut up, pig!"

"He's so thin," Shiho said, watching him like one might watch a bug on a log.

"What is he doing?" Tayuya asked. Lee had a large, round hair brush in his left hand and a professional blow drier in the right. "He's not going to...blow-dry his hair?"

He plugged the drier into an electrical socket under one of the benches and switched it on. Then he began to shape his hair into his signature style.

They all frowned.

"This is beyond weird," Sakura said.

Ino studied the guys around him, who weren't paying a bit of attention. "The other guys don't seem to care."

"Lee's always been weird," Tenten shrugged. "It's, like, part of his charm."

Minutes passed as they watched Lee dry his hair, riveted by his sheer boldness. "He seems to know what he's doing," said Tayuya.

"Maybe he can help Shiho with her hair," said Ino, then she cackled. "Never mind. No one on earth could fix _that_."

Before Shiho could respond, Sakura cut in. "Look, Neji's back! And all he's got on is underwear!"

Hinata, probably entirely coincidentally, picked that moment to come back to her senses. "Ne-neji-nii-san...?"

Ino laughed while Tenten helped Hinata to her feet. "Nice, Hinata. You hear that your _cousin_ is heading our way in his undies and _that_ wakes you up?"

Hinata flushed again. "It's not that, I...I th-thought maybe he was out here with us..."

"Oh, sweetie, I wasn't born yesterday." Ino smiled. "I've got you all figured out."

Hinata got even redder and hid her face.

"I forbid you from looking at the boys anymore, Hinata," Tenten said. "Unless you want me to drop you. Because that's what I'm going to do if you faint on me again!"

"Sorry, Tenten-chan." Hinata turned her back to the window and leaned against the wall.

"Now, what did I miss?" Tenten peered into the locker room.

"Neji Hyuuga, dark blue boxers, two o'clock," Sakura said.

"Yum. I love that contrast!"

"I'm starting to think that's _why_ this guy wears dark clothes," Tayuya said. "So people will notice how pale he is."

"I don't have a problem with that," Tenten said.

"Hey, there's Kankuro-san." Shiho pointed the tall boy coming from the shower's area. "But he's dressed already…"

The girls voiced their vocal displeasure.

"You guys are perverted," Hinata said on a tiny voice, looking at them sideways.

"Well, at least we're honest!" Ino hissed and advanced on her. "Unlike you!"

Sakura stepped in between them. "Ino, stop it! No fighting!"

"She started it!"

"Guys, guys!" Tayuya squeaked. "They're here! Senior hockey practice is over!"

Offenses forgotten, they turned back to the locker room. Even a certain Hyuuga. With the hockey team arriving and the swim team yet to leave, the place had gotten pretty crowded.

"Are you sure all those new guys are seniors?" Shiho asked Tayuya.

"Of course I am. See, I occasionally interact with other humans, rather than spending every waking moment in the lab. That one's Deidara."

The blond had just entered the room, still wearing his bulky goalie uniform. He threw his backpack on the bench and ran fingers through his hair.

"Well, that's the hockey team, alright..." Sakura counted the uniformed boys that were filing in. "But where's Shikamaru?"

"You guys know he never gets anywhere on time." Ino was also scanning the locker room. "But he'll be here soon."

The room was gradually emptying, until eventually only the seniors were left. A few hockey players still trickled in, but none of them looked like Nara.

"Where _is_ he?" Tayuya was worried. "Almost every other guy has already gone into the showers!"

"Do you think maybe he just skipped the shower and went home?" Tenten asked.

Ino shook her head. "Not even. He wouldn't ride the subway all the way home stinking like a pig. He _always_ smells good."

"It's so true," Shiho said dreamily. "When we're in the code-breaking club I can't focus on a thing except that wonderful fragrance."

"It's a very masculine smell," Sakura agreed. "Masculine and intriguing."

"Try intoxicating," said Tayuya. "And I have to play a _flute_ in a cloud of his pheromones. All I can think about is all the naughty things I want to do to him."

"And it's not one of those overpowering smells that gives you a headache," Tenten said. "Guys need to realize that being discrete is actually more powerful."

"He'll probably be here any minute," Hinata said. Then she pointed. "Actually, I think that's him over there…"

All attention again focused on the double doors that led into the locker room, and, lo, before their very eyes those doors gave way to Shikamaru Nara. He sauntered into the room with his dark green backpack slung over his left shoulder, hockey stick in his right hand and helmet and skates in his left, his black, red and white uniform stretched tight over his hockey pads. Sweat glistened on his skin, a bead or two rolling down the length of his throat and disappearing beneath the jersey. Strands of his hair had escaped from his ponytail. His glasses were nowhere to be seen.

Shiho clasped at her chest. "Oh, my gosh. My heart..."

Ino's eyes were wide and glassy. "Can't breathe..."

"I've..." Sakura snapped her hanging jaw shut and finished weakly. "...never seen him in his uniform before."

Tenten grinned. "I guess we can add that to your fetish list, then."

"But not everyone can make a uniform look that hot," Tayuya said. "This is _so_ worth the wait."

They fell into silence as he moved toward his locker. He let his stuff fall to the bench, lazily turned the dial on his combination lock, and the door swung open, blocking their view of his body from chest to thigh. Suddenly, Ino cursed.

"What is it?"

"I just realized," Ino whispered. "That freaking door is going to be in our way! We can't see what's in his locker, so we damned sure won't be able to see anything that he does on the other side of it!"

Tenten groaned. "If only his locker was on the other side of the room!"

Shikamaru put his stuff away, then peeled off his jersey and dropped it across the bench. He unsnapped his pads and pulled them off over his head, leaving his chest and torso bare.

Six pairs of eyes got wide.

"Wait, just a second!" Sakura said. "I thought Shikamaru was skinny!"

"Nothing skinny about that," Tenten said. "No way, José."

Hinata blinked. "Ka-kami-sama. His chest is so..."

"Thick chest, broad shoulders, hard stomach..." Tayuya fanned herself. "Now _that_ is a man."

"But Shikamaru _did_ use to be skinny," Ino said. "Like, scrawny, even. So when did he get so..." She bit down on a nail.

"Beautiful? Wonderful? Perfect?" Shiho offered. "You sound surprised, but I've always known it. That's why_ I_ should be going out with him."

Ino was indignant. "As if, skank. I already told you to get in line, and you might as well get used to being the last one there."

"Would you guys keep it down?" Sakura said through her teeth. "He's going to hear you."

Shikamaru, oblivious to the fact he was the object of intense inspection, kicked off his sneakers, grabbed his towel and a zippered bag and headed to the showers.

Tenten stewed with disappointment. "Dude, you seem to have forgotten about something! Leave the pants, for god's sake!"

"Patience will be rewarded." Tayuya rubbed her hands. "I'm banking on his triumphant, naked return."

"Huh. Everybody else is done," Sakura said. "Shikamaru will probably be the only one left when he gets back."

They were quiet, contemplating the few guys that remained.

"He'll be…" Ino's lips turned up in a malicious smile. "Alone?"

Sakura blanched. "I recognize that conniving face. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that if Shikamaru is all by his little old lonesome, there'll be no reason at all for us to stay out _here_ when we could be in _there_ keeping him company."

"W-we can't do that!" Hinata looked close to fainting again.

"Maybe _you_ can't," Tayuya said, leering. "But feel free to stay out here. One less person in my way."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "And what exactly are you planning to do once you get there?"

Apparently Tenten had caught Ino's bug. "Maybe...have a little fun with him? He can't fight us _all_ off."

"Count me in," Shiho said. "I'm tired of that foreign girl keeping him all to herself."

Ino looked back into the locker room. "We have to wait for those three guys to beat it, though."

During the next five minutes, two of the seniors left. Only one was still hanging around when Shikamaru returned from the showers, towel around his waist, hair wet and dripping onto his chest.

"His _hair_," Shiho gasped. "Look at his hair!"

Tenten couldn't close her mouth. "He so sexy with his hair down!"

"I told you it was worth the wait!" Tayuya played with her head band, fidgeting with excitement. "And he's na-ked, baby!"

Hinata pointed. "He's wearing a towel."

"But there's obviously nothing underneath it, and he's gonna bare it all while we stand here and watch!" Tayuya's fidgeting turned into something like a dance.

"Know what's weird?" Tenten said. "Compared to Kiba, Shikamaru's not that buff. But he's still more appealing."

"_That_ is the charm of maturity." Ino said. "A guy who doesn't run around popping people with his towel and acting like an overgrown kid is clearly going to be sexier."

"Good point."

Ino glanced at Sakura, who hadn't said anything for a while. She seemed lost in a trance, gazing helplessly at Shikamaru. Ino smirked. "Sakura. You doing okay?"

Sakura turned her dazed stare onto Ino. "How in the world did we miss this? How is it that we never noticed him before?"

"I don't know. I guess we were only paying attention to the superficial stuff."

Shikamaru opened the door to his locker again and stepped behind it. He fiddled with his towel, and when it fell to the ground the girls finally caught a glimpse of the only part of him that stuck out beyond the door. Tayuya squealed.

"Look at his spankable little buns! Damned door!"

"They're so tight and round!" Tenten said.

"Mm-hm," said Ino. "Just begging to be squeezed."

"Very cute," Sakura contended with a smile. Shiho looked too hypnotized to say anything at all. Hinata buried her face in her hands again.

"Wait...no..." Tayuya's nails sank into Sakura's shoulder as Shikamaru slipped black boxers over the cute, spankable buns in question. "What's the freaking rush?"

"Black?" Tenten said. "Not bad, Nara."

Next came the pants, situated easily over the boxers. Ino pouted.

"This is so not fair. The only thing that boy is decisive about is putting on his clothes!"

"But there's something about the _way_ he does it," Tenten said, eyes narrowing. "All his movements are smooth, you know? Like he knows exactly _where_ and _how_ to put on his pants..." She ran her tongue over her teeth. "...so there's no point in wasting any time. He just _does_ it."

Tayuya stared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying. I wonder if he's as "decisive" with a girl as he is with his pants."

Silence as six fertile imaginations began to blossom with possibility. But Sakura cleared her throat and seemed to make a desperate grab at logic.

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous. He's hot, brilliant, talented, sweet..._and_ he's some kind of make-out god? Doesn't that sound a little more like fantasy than reality?"

"Not for a candyman," Tenten insisted. "And he is _the_ Candyman!"

"Oh, yes," Ino smiled.

"Are you guys even paying attention?" Shiho sounded anxious and excited. "The locker room is empty. He's alone!"

One glance confirmed that Shikamaru was, indeed, all alone now. "Think we should go in now?" Ino asked.

As if in answer, they caught the unmistakable tap-tap of heels in the tile entryway. They turned to see the intruder, who had changed from the gym class uniform to the traditional school uniform. Her tie was gone, but her hair was still up in her usual quad of pigtails and she carried her backpack over one shoulder.

"I can't freaking believe it!" Ino spat.

"_Her_?" Shiho was near tears. "Again?"

Shikamaru noticed his company, as well. Still bare-chested, he turned and gave her a dazzling smile that made the six hearts outside the window beat double-time. Temari smiled back as she slunk toward him, and when she was close enough he slipped her backpack from her shoulder. He let it fall to the nearest bench and said something to her, a flash of straight, white teeth.

"Why does he have to smile like that at her?" Tayuya said. "That whore invaded the locker room!

Tenten waved at her to shush her. "Shut up, they're talking!"

Sakura frowned, her ear turned to the window. "I don't know what they're saying. They're talking too low and I can't see their lips."

"Damn it!" Ino said. "I _have_ to know!"

Suddenly, Tenten smirked as though she had just discovered a juicy little secret. "What _is_ she doing in there? If anyone catches her, she's toast."

"I want to know _that_, too."

The pair exchanged a few more words, some meaningful smiles. Then, in a quick, deliberate move, Shikamaru slid an arm around Temari's waist and pulled her to his chest. He pushed her bangs behind her ear with his free hand and brushed his lips against hers. Then he devoured her mouth in a steamy kiss. Temari buried her fingers in his dark hair and reciprocated his passion.

The girls almost fell from the tree. Then, stunned into silence, they goggled as the unsuspecting couple put on a breathtaking show of shameless, passionate kissing.

"What did I tell you?" Tenten finally said. She never blinked. "Decisive."

"No kidding," Sakura said. "Maybe even a make-out god."

Hinata looked over her friends. "Temari-san is his girlfriend, you guys. I think you have to let it go."

Shiho couldn't control her tears. Tayuya cursed a low voice. And Ino looked like a spoiled little girl who wasn't going to get the pony she always wanted, after all.

"Yeah, I don't think we need anymore evidence." Sakura gave Ino a little push to encourage her to start moving back down the log. "Let's give them their privacy."

"But, I…"

"No 'buts', Yamanaka!" Tenten said. "I've already told you. We can fantasize about him, and we can be insanely jealous of her. But, in the end, we have to come to terms with it. Only one can have him."

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_  
_When he kissed my mouth he really hits the spot_  
_He got lips like sugar cane_  
_Good things come for boys who wait_


End file.
